A Towering Takeover!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Towering Takeover in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: During the final battle between Ash and Alain at the Kalos League. Ash-Greninja face Mega Charizard once more and was defeated, leaving Alain as the Kalos League champion. But during the award ceremony an unexpected crisis occurred. (We see Z-2 as Zygarde 50% form but it's body is all red instead of green with red aura around it's body and lets out a vicious roar) Lysandre: It's here! The spotlight of my greatest work of all! Apocalymon: At last! We finally take control over Zygarde and we will destroy the heroes and rule the world! (Laughing evilly) (Then the red Zygarde lets out a red shockwaves creating more red roots attacking, while the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon and the Space Pirate's Dinosaur army attacks Lumiose City, then we cut to the Kalos League but it's covered in roots. Inside we see Ash, Pikachu, Alain, Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders running to find the exit) Alain: Where's Mairin? Ash Ketchum: During the finals, she didn't want to get in your way. Emerl: So, she asked us not to tell you. Alain: (silently) She's always overthinking these things. Sora Takenouchi: I beg your pardon? Alain: Oh. Uh, it's nothing. Really. Ash Ketchum: In a time like this, I guess I can ask. Is Mairin important to you? Alain: Uh, yeah. Tai Kamiya: Then let's go find her. Takuya Kanbara Yeah! We'll help you look for her. Takato Matsuki: Let's search for Mairin. Palmon: Hey, guys! I see light up ahead! T.K. Takaishi: Then that must be the exit! Come on, guys! Marcus Damon: Let's hurry! Agumon (Data Squad): We'll almost out of here! (They made it outside of the Kalos League where many people are running) Ash Ketchum: It's out here also. Serena & Winnie the Pooh: Ash! Ash Ketchum: There you are! Clemont: Are you all okay? Emerl: Yeah, we're okay. Takato Matsuki: Are you okay, Jeri? Jeri Katou: I'm okay. Henry Wong: Suzie! Suzie Wong: Oh, Henry! I was so scared of that giant evil Digimon and the vines attack the League and... Lopmon: It's okay, Suzie. We manage to survive from the chaos don't worry. Bonnie: Ash, Squishy disappeared! It ran off somewhere! Ash Ketchum: (Gasped) Tai Kamiya: What?! Agumon: What? Davis Motomiya: What? I don't understand. Margaret: Mordecai! Mordecai: Margaret! Are you okay? Margaret: Yeah, I'm okay. Muscle Man: Where did those giant roots, an army of dinosaurs and that giant freaky Digimon attack the Kalos League coming from? Rigby: We don't know, but we're pretty sure something attacked the Kalos League. Mordecai: I think we stumbled on something really big. Rika Nonaka: It could be those villains again, that ruined the ending ceremony. Renamon: You're probably right, Rika. Female Speaker: Giant mysterious creeping vines, army of dinosaurs, black creatures and the Digital Monsters are overrunning the city! And there has been major damage sent around Prism Tower! Avoid that area during evacuation! Again there has been major damage around Prism Tower! (Then the heroes sees something shining on top of the Prism Tower and a strange looking cube with DNA tentacles) Clemont: What's that? Bonnie: It's glowing! Alain: Could it be... Zygarde? Hi-Five Ghost: Zygarde? Olaf: And what is that strange looking object with arms? Tai Kamiya: Let me look on my mini telescope. (Tai picks up his mini telescope and looks everywhere around the destructive Lumiose City, then he sees the Dark Masters attacking Lumiose City) What?! Dark Masters?! Matt Ishida: Did you say Dark Masters? Yoshi: What else is worse? Tai Kamiya: (Then he takes a closer look seeing Apocalymon and he gasped in horror) A-A-A-Apocalymon! The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1): What?! T.K. Takaishi: No way! Izzy Izumi: That's impossible! Joe Kido: Apocalymon is back?! Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, no! So as the Dark Masters and MetalEtemon! Palmon: And VenomMyotismon too! Gomamon: I thought those evil Digimon are destroyed! Flain: This is bad, dudes! Serena: What do you mean? Sora:' '''So you know Apocalymon, right? '''Biyomon:' Apocalymon is an evil Digimon we've face him before long ago. Tentomon: And now he and the other evil Digimon are back from the dead! Piglet: And what about Zygarde? Alain: Those vines are the work of Zygarde for sure. Clemont: Oh, no! Palmon: This is awful! Biyomon: We have to stop them! (Then we cut to Squishy who runs to Lumiose City to the Prism Tower) Squishy: Respond! Respond! (Squishy calls all of the Zygarde cells to it and make it transform into it's 10% form) You! What is it? Respond! Respond! (Squishy runs after Z-2) Bonnie: Squishy! Squishy is heading over to Prism Tower! Clemont: What really? Bonnie: Yeah, I'm sure of it! (She runs off) Clemont: Bonnie, wait! Ash Ketchum: Go! We'll catch up with you guys a little later. Serena: What about you? Tai Kamiya: The DigiDestined leaders and I will handle VenomMyotismon. D-Team and Alpha Gang you go deal with the Space Pirate's dinosaurs and we have to save the Kalos League. Ash Ketchum: I'm going with Alain to find Mairin. Serena: But? Ash Ketchum: I'll see you as soon as we find her. Clemont: Hey, Ash! Take this! (He throws the communicator and Ash catches it) It's a communicator, I thought we didn't encounter a situation precisely like this one, it's not that powerful but it should come in handy. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Clemont. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, thanks man! Serena: Be careful okay? Ash Ketchum: I will! Rabbit: Come on! We've got to go with Ash and Alain to find Mairin! (They run off to find Mairin) Tai Kamiya: Alright, guys! Let's do this! (Agumon warp Digivolve to WarGreymon) Matt Ishida: Your turn Gabumon! (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon Davis Motomiya: (Brings out his Digi-Egg of Courage) Digi-armor energize! (Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage) Takato Matsuki: Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon. Then the Frontier DigiDestined bring out their D-Tectors) Zoe Orimoto: Wind into Flame! J.P. Shibayama: Thunder into Light! Tommy Himi: Ice into Flame! Koichi Kimura: Darkness into Light! Takuya & Koji: Unity execute! Unified spirit evolution! (Takuya becomes EmperorGreymon and Koji becomes MagnaGarurumon) Marcus Damon: (He punches VenomMyotismon and his fist glows orange) Ready Agumon? Agumon (Data Squad): You got it, boss! Marcus Damon: DNA Charge! Overdrive! (Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon) Mikey Kudo: Go for it Shoutmon! Nene Amano: Let's go, Sparrowmon! Shoutmon: Let's take down that monster! Sparrowmon: Okay! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Sparrowmon! Digi-fuse! (Shoutmon and Sparrowmon digi-fuse to Supersonic Sparrow) Tagiru Akashi: Go for it, Gumdramon! (Gumdramon digivolve to Arresterdramon) WarGreymon: All right, guys. Take down VenomMyotismon and save the Kalos League! All Mega Level Digimon: Right! (They fight VenomMyotismon, then we cut to people running) Man: This way! And stay calm! (Then the giant vine appears) Sawyer: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! (Sawyer throws his Pokeball summoning his Sceptile and uses Leaf Blade to cut the vines) Sawyer: Alright, hurry up! Tierno: Okay, we're gonna make a path! Shauna: Ivysaur, let's go! Trevor: You too, Charizard! Tierno: Blastoise! (They throw their Pokeball summoning Ivysaur, Blastoise and Charizard to fight the giant vines) Greymon (Fusion): It's up to stop those vines and save the people! Mailbirdramon: Let's go! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digi-fuse! (Greymon and MailBirdramon digi-fuse to MetalGreymon) Donald Duck: We must save the people! Sora: Yeah! Goofy: Right! (Sora, Donald, Goofy and the rest of the Kingdom Hearts protagonist fights an army of Heartless) Elsa the Snow Queen: Our turn! Charizard! Malamar! Dragonite! Aggron! Lend us your strength! Anna: Blaziken! Absol! Lucario! Pikachu! You too! Kristoff: Go for it Houdoom! Steelix! Swampert! Magnezone! (They throw their Pokeballs to summon their Pokemon to fight the giant vines along with the Space Pirate's dinosaur army and MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters' servants) D'''-'''Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! (They slash their cards making their chibi dinosaurs grow into full size dinosaurs) D-Team & Alpha Gang: Dino-tector on! (They use the Dino-tector to make their dinosaurs transform into their armor forms as they're ready to fight then we cut to Professor Sycamore helping the people to get out) Professor Sycamore: Everyone! That way! (The giant vines keeps coming back as Professor Sycamore remembers) Olympia (Flashback): Green fire. A flickering green flame, I saw it engulf Kalos and threat to consume all of the people and Pokemon in that swirling fire. (Then the flashback ends) Professor Sycamore: So Olympia foresaw this was going to happen! (Then we see Ash, Alain, Team Robot members and everyone else running) Olympia (Voice): You will all play a substantial role in the chaos and turmoil and the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 and the rest of the DigiDestined will face their greatest foes that will threat the entire Kalos Region. Professor Sycamore: But where exactly are Ash, Emerl, Tai and the others now? (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Towering Takeover! (Then we see many people running for their lives as one of the people trips as the vine and one of the Space Pirate's dinosaur army was a Utahraptor was about to attack him but then a shadow ball came out of nowhere and hits the vine while Spiny grabs the Utahraptor and toss it somewhere else as the smoke clears it was Olympia and the Alpha Gang who saved him) Diantha: Are you alright? Man: Yes, ma'am. Ursula (Dinosaur King): What are you waiting for? Go and get out of this chaos! Officer Jenny: Thank you very much! Zander: It's Officer Jenny! Diantha: Hi, Officer Jenny, glad your here! How's the evacuation going? Officer Jenny: I've got every officer on duty. But the damage is quickly spreading. Diantha: Okay, show me the way to the tower please. Max Taylor: You go, we'll take care of those dinosaurs from here. (Then we cut to Team Rocket fighting the vines and an army of Vilemon) Jessie: This is crazy! What is going on?! James: It doesn't appear to be natural disaster and those creepy monsters! Meowth: It's not on hand get those things out of here! Malva: It's Lysandre and his friends. (Cut to Mairin walking and then she hears the noise) Alain: Mairin! Mairin! Mairin: It's Alain! Alain! Tigger: Hang in their Mairin! Alain: Mairin! Ash Ketchum: Mairin, over here! We need to get to Prism Tower! (Then the vines appears) Mairin: Alain! Alain: I'll save you! Charizard! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Charizard) Use Dragon Claw! (Charizard uses Dragon Claw and cuts the vines) Alain: Yes! (But more vines keep coming) Kramm: Come on, let's cut those nasty vines! Forx and Wuzzo: Right! (The Weldos Mixels joins in to cut the vines) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, iron tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail and cuts the vines but more keeps coming back) Wuzzo: Oh, come on! (Then we cut back to Lumiose City where the police evacuate many people) Male Officer: Do not get into your vehicles! (Then we cut to Squishy 10% form running) Squishy: Respond! What's going on?! (Cut to Malva was about to leave) Jessie: Hey! Where are you going?! Malva: The shows off the air. As for you, you can do whatever you like. James: But Malva! Meowth: You mean you're just gonna stop reporting? Malva: I remember something very important. Jessie: Of all nerve! I never! Hold on a minute, I've got an idea! Camera! James: All right. Good, ready! Meowth: Go! (The camera rolls) Jessie: To anyone who can hear. Our reporting for Lumiose stadium, the Kalos League ceremony was interrupted by a terrible clonmany! A sudden attack by mysterious creepy vines, a group of black creatures with yellow eyes and an army of dinosaurs and evil Digimon has left Lumiose City ruined. What exactly is going on here? Please stay tune, I Jessie Moral will continue broadcasting live update! (Cut back to Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and Charizard fires Flamethrower to get rid of the vines) Alain: How's that? (Then suddenly an attack came out of nowhere and stop the heroes) Celosia: Okay, pay attention! (Then the heroes turned to see Celosia along with the Villains) Celosia: Are you finally ready to listen? Rabbit: It's the Villains! Shego: '''That's right. '''Prince Hans: Long time no see, friends! Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! What do you want from us? Ash Ketchum: I know you! You were hunting for Squishy! And you must be King Nixel who wants to crush the Mixels? King Nixel: Correct. Celosia: Wonderful, you remember it. But today I'm after something different. Now we're after you! Ash Ketchum: After me? Winnie the Pooh: What? (Then the heroes hears a clapping noise they turn to see Mr. Ross and right next to him was a Hydreigon) Mr. Ross: Bravo, Alain. You've lead our enemy right into our little trap. Tigger: Say, who are you? Wuzzo: Mr. Ross?! Mr. Ross: The one and only. Prince Hans: We're here to capture Ash. Alain: What do you mean? Celosia: Lysandre's orders. Ash Ketchum: Alain, wait? Do you know who she is? Eeyore: Alain you know them? (Then Alain didn't respond) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Alain? Celosia: Does he know me? Of course he does. We're colleagues. King Nixel: That's right. And as colleagues, we sincerely like to thank you for making our glorious plan a reality, Alain. We couldn't have done this without you. Ash Ketchum: You're working with the ones chasing Squishy? What are they talking about? (Alain still didn't respond) Prince Hans: Lysandre wants to see you now, so come with us right away. Our mission after Z-1 is gonna have to wait, let's get moving. Ash Ketchum: Alain, whatever they're saying don't listen to it! Let's go! (He grabs Alain's wrist but Alain swings his arm) Ash Ketchum: Alain? (Then the Team Flare Grunts and their Houndour, the Nixels, WaruMonzaemon, Hagurumon, Mekanorimon, Tankmon, Garbagemon, RedVegiemon, Kiwimon, Divermon and LadyDevimon appears cornering the heroes) LadyDevimon: You're not going anywhere. Kiwimon: Yeah, didn't you not hear what Celosia said? You're coming with us now! Celosia: Now Drapion, Confuse Ray! (Drapion fires Confuse Ray and hits Ash and Pikachu) Winnie the Pooh: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Alain! What's going on...? (He passes out) (Pikachu tries to wake up Ash, but the Team Flare Grunts, Dark Masters' servants and the Nixels cornered Ash and Pikachu as Pikachu was about to use thunderbolt trying to scare the Villains away) Celosia: Oh, dear. Look who loves its trainer. King Nixel: ''' (laughs) How precious. (Pikachu faints) '''Dr. Drakken: Grab him and his Pikachu now! Team Flare Grunt: Right. WaruMonzaemon: You got it, Dr. Drakken! Machinedramon is going to be so proud when he sees this! (They lock Ash with the devices on his hands and feet) Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! Rokit: No! Niksput: Ash! Wuzzo: Let's save him! (Mr. Ross' Hydreigon fires Dragon Pulse to stop the heroes from rescuing Ash and Pikachu as Mr. Ross returns his Hydreigon back to it's Pokeball) Mr. Ross: '''I wouldn't want to waste my time with you ninnies. Our plan of creating a beautiful new world is just beginning! Ooh we gotta run, Lysandre wants to meet us at the Prism Tower immediately. '''Pearl: '''Stop! '''Mr. Ross: '''Bye! (Laughs then uses Teleport along with the other villains to the Prism tower) '''Elsa: Hey, guys! Kristoff: What happened? Winnie the Pooh: Anna and Elsa, Team Flare and the villains arrived and attacked us! Tigger: They took Ash and Alain didn't do anything to save him! Elsa: What?! Anna: Are you serious?! Kristoff: I... I don't understand! Why did he let it happen?! Rabbit: We don't know! Piglet: He just stood there and did absolutely nothing! (They look up and see the copter flying away) Anna: Ash! (Kristoff and Olaf holds Anna back) Kristoff: Anna, no! Olaf: You'll get caught! Anna: Let go of me! Ash is in terrible danger! We have to go and save him! Elsa: We will help him, Anna! But we can't do it just by charging in like this! Nothing will amount to it! Anna: But Elsa! Rokit: Anna, if we do that, we won't be able to save Ash and stop Team Flare's plans! It'll make the crisis go even further! Niksput: We must gather reinforcements, Anna. We don't have a choice. Anna: But he's our friend! Elsa: Anna, listen to me, please. I know how deeply you care about Ash and I understand that you want to protect him at any cost. But, I am as upset about what happened as you are. I promise. We will help him, but we can't do this alone. What we need to find out is where are they are taking Ash and what does Team Flare have to do with Alain. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, come with me. We have to find a subordinate to Team Flare and interrogate him with a few questions. Pooh, you and your friends find the rest of Team Robot and tell them the news. Winnie the Pooh: Okay! (Then we cut to Mega Level Digimon defeating VenomMyotismon) VenomMyotismon: All Villains, retreat! Retreat, now! (VenomMyotismon and the Villains retreats by teleporting back to the Prism Tower) Tai Kamiya: Way to go! (WarGreymon changes back to Agumon, MetalGarurumon changes back to Gabumon, Flamedramon changes back to Veemon, Gallantmon splits back to Takato and Guilmon, EmperorGreymon changes back to Takuya, MagnaGarurumon changes back to Koji, ShineGreymon changes back to Agumon (Data Squad), Shoutmon jumps off Sparrowmon and Arresterdramon changes back to Gumdramon) Matt Ishida: We'll we show those Villains a lesson. Davis Motomiya: Good job, Veemon! Veemon: Thanks. Guilmon: We're really fighting machines taking VenomMyotismon and the Villains down right? Takato Matsuki: You said it, boy. Takuya Kanbara: Oh, yeah! Those Villains are defeated! Koji Minamoto: We manage to save Kalos League just in time before they'll destroy everything. Rigby: Guys! Guys! (They see the other heroes) Mikey Kudo: What's wrong, Guys? Rigby: (Breaths in and then lets out) Ash and Alain are captured by Team Flare and the Villains! Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon: What?! Tai Kamiya: No way! Marcus Damon: Oh, no! Agumon (Data Squad): Our friends has been kidnapped! Emerl: Everybody we got to rescue them now. Tai Kamiya: Matt, Gabumon and Koji, you guys go help the other DigiDestined and their Digimon. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore you guys find a place to be safe from this chaos. We'll go rescue our friend Ash. Winnie the Pooh: Okay. Matt Ishida: Right. Gabumon: Let's get going. Koji Minamoto: Good luck. Takato Matsuki: But first, tell us where they're taking Ash and Alain. Steven Universe: They're taking him to the Prism Tower! Takuya Kanbara: Time to go! (They run to rescue Ash) Agumon: Hang on, Ash! We're coming! (Cut back to Team Rocket) Jessie: This is Jessie Moral reporting to you live from Lumiose stadium. You can see the massive damage to Lumiose City. (The video of Lumiose City cuts and then we see the Team Flare logo) Meowth: Something's weird. Hey! Jessie: What? (Inside the building where many people are safe in there, the TV was cut as well and the Team Flare logo is here as well as we see Lysandre in the screen) Lysandre: To my beloved Kalos Region and the entire world, I am Lysandre. Team Flare is with me to do my bidding. (The other heroes sees Lysandre) Kari Kamiya: Who is that man? Clemont: I know him! (Meanwhile we see Mairin running and sees Lysandre) Lysandre: I have an announcement. Mairin: Lysandre! Lysandre: We are here to remake the world into a place of pure beauty and peace! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Zygarde 10% form! (Back to the episode) Lysandre: Team Flare's purpose is to transform our world into an acquitsite example of creation. This Pokémon's name is Zygarde, a Legendary Pokémon who will preside over the new order of the Kalos Region. So, as leaders of this new order, we have decided to join forces with this powerful guardian of creation. Zygarde is angry at the behavior of both people and Pokémon. The discipline of this world has been lost. Humanity is out of control. We have forgotten how to share! Without sharing, people begin to steal from each other. When that happens, there is not enough for anyone! In order to live in peace without stealing, we must reduce the number of beings on this planet. Only the chosen ones will move into our bright hopeful future. We of Team Flare, along with the fury of Zygarde, will be the ones who will make that judgement! The new order will do way with the chaos of the world and bring about the beautiful future we desire! (Many people are shocked) Izzy Izumi: I can't believe this. Mairin: But why? Team Flare Grunt: Mairin, we have orders for Lysandre and his friends to bring you to them right away. Mairin: So you're the bad guys too! Team Flare Grunt: No. We are doing all this for the cause of world peace. Mairin: Stop! (As the Team Flare Grunt was about to grab Mairin, something grabs him by the wrist it was Professor Sycamore) Mairin: Professor! Professor Sycamore: Forcing anyone to do something against their will is wrong. I don't like that. Team Flare Grunt: Keep out of this! (Mairin lets out her raspberry) Team Flare Grunt: Skorupi, Poison sting! Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, Dragon claw! (Team Flare Grunt summons Skorupi firing Poison sting and Garchomp is summoned as well and activates Dragon Claw hitting the poison sting. As the smoke clears Professor Sycamore, Mairin and Garchomp disappeared. Then suddenly something freezed Skorupi into a block of ice) Team Flare Grunt: What's this?! (Then the grunt's legs and feet get frozen. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff appear) Elsa: Well, well, well. Look what we got here, Anna. A Team Flare grunt trapped in ice like a fly in a spider web! Team Flare Grunt: '''Who the heck are you? '''Anna: We're the royal heirs of Arendelle and we're here because we want to talk to you! Elsa: We're going to ask you questions and we are not letting you go until all of them are answered. Now, where are they taking Ash? And what is the connection Alain has with Team Flare? Team Flare Grunt: Ha! I'll never talk! Never! Kristoff: If you don't talk, we'll freeze you over. Team Flare Grunt: You people wouldn't. Elsa: Oh, yeah? (Elsa freezes the grunt up to his chest) Team Flare Grunt: Oh, geez! It's cold! Kristoff: Hey, girls. I wonder how he can take when he's in a block of ice. Elsa: Let's find out, shall we? (Elsa completely freezes the Team Flare grunt in ice. The girls laugh at his humiliation) Olaf: (laughs) He looks funny that way. Kristoff: (laughs) Guess they call them Team Flare for a reason. Elsa: (laughs) I'll say. Ok, I think that's enough. Time for him to spill the beans. (Elsa unfreezes the Team Flare grunt) Anna: Are you going to give up or are you thirsty for more? Elsa: Now, spit it out! Team Flare Grunt: Alright, alright! I'll talk! I'll talk! We know Alain because Lysandre made him become our colleague when he began his journey as a trainer! (Elsa and Anna gasp in shock. And so does Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf) Elsa: A colleague? Team Flare Grunt: Yes! Yes! When he left Lumiose City, he was invited to our laboratory by our boss, Lysandre. He promised him that he would help him become a strong trainer if he helps us gather a vast amount of energy drawn out by Mega-Evolved Pokémon. We told him that we're using the energy for peaceful purposes. However, our plan was to use it as well as the power of Zygarde to conquer Kalos and create a new world built by us. Anna: Energy from Mega-Evolved Pokémon? That's unbelievable! How is he getting it? I don't recall seeing anything suspicious about that. Elsa: Me neither. Kristoff: Me neither. Team Flare Grunt: That's because it was being absorbed through Alain's mega ring during his battles. Elsa: His mega ring? Team Flare Grunt: Yes. His mega ring is a tracking device of ours. We used it in order to make our plan a reality. Kristoff: I see. But that still doesn't explain why you guys abducted our friend. Team Flare Grunt: I don't know. Elsa: Suit yourself. (Elsa prepares to freeze the Team Flare Grunt again) Team Flare Grunt: ''' No, no, no, no! I swear! I don't know! He told us it had something to do with him and his Greninja. During the conference, our boss became intrigued by the tremendous power they have and hopes that he could use it as part of our plans of creating the new world. '''Kristoff: You mean Bond Phenomenon? Team Flare Grunt: Yes! He wants to use it as well as the Mega Evolution energy in order to take control of another Zygarde core. Your "Squishy" I presume. Anna: I see. Where are they taking him? Team Flare Grunt: To the Prism Tower in the middle of the city. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf: The Prism Tower! Team Flare Grunt: I'm sorry! That's all I know! That's all I know! I swear! Now, please don't use your wintry magic on me again! (cries) Elsa: Good boy. That's all we to know. Anna: Stick around. Team Flare Grunt: Yes, ok! I will! I will! Thank you! Elsa: Let's go everyone! Team Flare Grunt: Wait! One more thing. The Prism Tower is also the source of where those massive roots are coming from. During the Lumiose Conference, we infiltrated that place so we can stage the final phase of our plans. And once you get there, you will find our head scientist Xerosic with a machine that can produce Mega Evolution energy. We used it to take control of the Zygarde that's at the very top of the tower. Kristoff: I see. How do we stop it? Team Flare Grunt: The only way to stop it is to destroy the machine. Once it's destroyed, all of the Mega Evolution energy that is controlling Zygarde will disappear and it will be set free. Anna: Hmm. That sounds easy enough. Team Flare Grunt: It won't be easy unless you defeat Xerosic. I must warn you. He's a very tough man with a very distinctive mind. He can detect any moves your Pokémon can use during battles. Kristoff: Really? Team Flare Grunt: Really. Elsa: Well, let's see how tough Xerosic is when his machine gets destroyed. Kristoff, you and Sven go find Clemont and see if you guys can get into the gym and destroy the machine. Olaf, you go find Bonnie and the rest of the gang. Anna: What about me? Elsa: Anna, you're coming with me. We're going to need a certain friend we met at the conference to help us. Anna: Oh, you mean you-know-who? Elsa: Yep. Alright, does everyone have their assignments? (They nod) Ok, let's move out! (Then cut to inside the plane where the knocked out Ash and Pikachu while Alain and Team Flare Grunts are sitting as we cut to Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders running and stops in exhaustion) Mordecai: Oh, man. How are we suppose to get over there? (Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost appears riding on their flying hovercraft) Muscle Man: Jump on bros! Hi-Five Ghost: We'll take you guys to Prism Tower to rescue Ash! Tagriu Akashi: Okay! (They get on the flying hovercraft) Tai Kamiya: To the Prism Tower! (They follow the plane where they're taking Ash and Alain to the Prism Tower, then we cut back to Professor Sycamore and Mairin) Professor Sycamore: You okay? Mairin: I'm fine thanks to you, Professor. But what about Alain? Professor Sycamore: You saw him? Mairin: That's right, he was with Ash. They're were talking about Prism Tower. Professor Sycamore: I see. He and Ash maybe in grave danger. We need to head there now. Stay close. Mairin: Kay, I'm worried Professor about all that stuff Lysandre was saying. Professor Sycamore: Yes, we have to be careful, and find out what's really going on. (Mairin gets so worried and then we cut to inside of the Prism Tower and the door opens as the Team Flare Admin takes Alain now angry and walks in) Xehanort: Alain is here. Vanitas: Just in time. Foolscap: Well, if it isn't Alain, how nice. Xerosic: Hello, Alain. Lysandre's waiting. Alain: What about Zygarde?! Why did you involve Ash?! Dr. Drakken: Oh, I think you'll find out about this. Xerosic: Lysandre and his friends will soon give you all the details. (Giggles) Shego: Now come with us and we'll take you where your friend is. (Then we cut outside of the top view of the Prism Tower where the red Zygarde is still standing as Alain appears and then the flying hovercraft appears as Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai jumps off) King Nixel: Well, well, well. Look who finally came. Emerl: Who are you? King Nixel: I am the King of all the Nixels. Tai Kamiya: Apocalymon! Yeah, that's right I'm talking to you! Apocalymon: We meet again, DigiDestined. Mr. Ross: Hello, Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby & Mordecai: Mr. Ross! Alain: Lysandre! Lysandre: There you are, Alain. What do you think? Isn't this exquisite? Alain: Huh? Agumon: What are you talking about? Maleficent: Thanks to him, the system is complete. Rigby: System? Mordecai: What system? Alain: But wait, it still isn't... Lysandre: The world will be in peace just as we've been working toward. (The Red Zygarde lets out a shockwave making the roots destroying Lumiose City again as we see Squishy running and made it to Prism Tower) Jafar: Look at this, heroes. Lysandre: Isn't it beautiful? All of the ugliness is slowly disappearing. Behold! You see Zygarde represents all of our anger and rage! Takato Matsuki: (Gasped in horror) Guilmon: What? Alain: You're destroying this city and hurting people! Is this really what you think world peace is about?! You said you're protecting us! Davis Motomiya: But you are destroying the city and trying to kill thousands of innocent lives! Are you villains insane?! Takuya Kanbara: And that's not beautiful! That's destruction you jerks caused! Lysandre: Yes, we're protecting the chosen ones only. Marcus Damon: Chosen ones?! What chosen ones are you talking about?! Emerl: Alain, explain yourself! What does he mean by all of this? (Alain is silent) Tai Kamiya: Alain, answer us while we're talking to you! (Then cut to Squishy runs all the way on top of the Prism Tower and encounters Z-2 as it turns to Squishy) Squishy: What is it?! Aren't you able to hear my voice?! (Z-2 did not respond) Squishy: Answer me! Don't you know me? Emerl: '''What was that voice coming from? '''Lysandre: Your here, Z-1! Davis Motomiya: Squishy can talk? (Then we cut to Luxray fires Swift and Braixen fires flamethrower to get rid of the vines but they keep coming back as they're way to exhausted) Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid it's no use. Spike the Dragon: Look out! (The vines are about to attack our heroes, suddenly a Pokemon came out of nowhere and destroys the vines) Rainbow Dash: What was that? (Then it was Clembot and a Heliolisk) Clemont: Clembot! Clembot: Yes, your truly at your service. Bonnie: Thanks a lot Heliolisk. Clembot: If my master is in a gem, I'll always be there to help. Clemont: Clembot, way to go! I need your help now, I want to go to Prism Tower! Clembot: Right away! Applejack: Let's get going y'all! (Then the vines and Garbagemon appears) Krader: Okay Garbagemon, Prepare to get trashed! Garbagemon: Okay, Okay, I know what I Mean, You win, I surrender! Footi: Now, Tell us where Ash is or else! Garbagemon: Just kidding! (He uses a Vacuum Trash can to suck the heroes) Magnifo: Quick, Grab every lamp! Garbagemon: Trash day, everybody in the can. If you're lucky, you'll get recycled! (Everyone holds on desperately on the lamp) Kazu Shioda: This nasty little pink garbage Digimon is starting to get on my nerves! Teslo: Okay, Now I feeling like all the Mixels are finally going to get captured! (Suddenly Kari, Gatomon, Fluttershy, Spike the Dragon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders lost their balance and they're about to get sucked in the trash can) Sunset Shimmer: Kari! Gatomon! Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Twilight Sparkle: Spike, no! Mesmo: Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple bloom! (As they're about to get sucked in the trash can, Suddenly an attack came out of nowhere and freezes Garbagemon and saves the heroes and then Mega Blaziken appears and destroy the vine) Gatomon: It's Mega Blaziken! (Then Starlight Glimmer, Nick, Judy, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Dudley Puppy, Keswick, The Chief, Kitty Katswell and Blaziken Mask appears) Blaziken Mask: That was close young ones! Serena, Bonnie, Mimi and Palmon: Blaziken Mask! Starlight Glimmer: '''Hey there, Sorry we're late! '''Flain: '''It's those heroes! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Starlight Glimmer, Good to see ya! '''Judy Hopps: So is everyone alright? Rika Nonaka: Yeah, we're okay. Renamon: Thanks for saving us. Nick Wilde: You're very welcome, Yellow Fox. Blaziken Mask: We're here now so all of you can relax. Clemont: Blaziken Mask, I think the Prism Tower is the source of all this trouble. If you can go and help, maybe you can Lumiose City. Blaziken Mask: Understood. Leave it to me. You and the others stay safety. Clemont: Come on, that's where my gym is. Bonnie: And Squishy. Blaziken Mask: Stay away, who knows where I'll find there. You could be in mortal danger. Bonnie: But Squishy is my dear little friend. Clemont: And I can't just abandon the Lumiose Gym, I have precious memories there! Starlight Glimmer: Blaziken Mask. Please let our friends help us out. Joy: She's right, we can work this together. Dudley Puppy: If we don't do this. This will all be over. Clemont: If I don't do something I'll regret it forever! Bonnie: Come on! Serena: Let us go too! Scootaloo: Please, Blaziken Mask. Please. Kari Kamiya: Please, my brother, Emerl and his friends are at the Prism Tower to rescue Ash. Henry Wong: Our friend Takato was here with the others to rescue Ash also. Terriermon: We need your help please. Rika Nonaka: We've beaten those bad guys all the time and help other heroes. Blaziken Mask: (Sighs) I understand I'll allow you to follow behind me. But if there's any sights of danger you have to turn back. All Heroes: Right! G-Merl: Everyone let's move out! Yoshi: You heard the robot! Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! (Cut back to Squishy came face to face with Z-2) Squishy: Wake up! Apocalymon: Enough! Zygarde use Dragon Pulse! (Z-2 fires Dragon Pulse and Squishy fires Dragon Pulse as well and two dragon type attacks collide and hits Squishy making the cells splits back where they belong and retrieving Squishy 10% form back to it's Core form and falls down then crashes to the roots, then we cut back to the heroes running to the Prism Tower and then Bonnie stops) Clemont: Bonnie? Rarity: Why did you stop? Bonnie: It's Squishy! Serena: Huh? What's wrong? Bonnie: Squishy's in a lot of pain! We've gotta hurry! Blaziken Mask: Almost there come on! (They continue running, then at sundown we cut back to the heroes and villains) Alain: Lysandre, you said it yourself. You had to be strong to protect the world. Is this what you meant by that? Lysandre: You speak of the power to protect. Just what do you want to protect in the first place? A tomorrow that is worse than today? Alain: (Growls) Emerl: Well, the only thing we can protect is the Pokémon World from you terrible villains! Prince Hans: Oh, heroes. You won't be able to interfere our goals, right? Tai Kamiya: Of course we can, Prince Hans! We faced you villains once, and we'll do it again! (Then Bowser and his recruits appears) Bowser: Hello there again, heroes. Emerl, Tai & Agumon: Bowser! Davis & Veemon: Bowser Jr.! Takato Matsuki: It's those Koopa Kids again! Takuya Kanbara: Not that Egghead and those two goofy looking robots again! Guilmon: It's D.O.O.M. again! (Then the signal alarm was heard) Team Flare Grunt: (Speaker) All preparations are complete. Lysandre: Excellent. King Nixel: Good, now bring our mortal enemy here. (Everyone looks up and they see a knocked out Ash and his Pokémon Team are chained up much to our heroes' shock) Emerl & Tai: Ash! Agumon & Agumon (Data Squad): Ash! Marcus Damon: Ash, wake up! Takuya Kanbara: Wake up, Ash! Davis Motomiya: Get up! Mordecai: Wake up, dude! Rigby: Wake up! Tagiru Akashi: Wakey, wakey! Gumdramon: Come on, wake up! Guilmon: '''Wake up, fight back! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Come on Ash, up and atom! '''Mikey Kudo: '''Can you hear us? Wake up! '''Shoutmon: '''Yeah, don't give up hope! '''Tai Kamiya: Snap out of it, Ash! (Primus appears and sees our heroes bellow the Prism Tower) Primus: '''(Growls) (Then our heroes made it to Prism Tower) '''Clemont: This is horrible! Philmac: Look at this mess! Bonnie: Where's Squishy? Joe Kido: I don't know? Mimi Tachikawa: What do we do now? Blaziken Mask: First we secure the entrance. Use flamethrower! (Mega Blaziken was about to fire Flamethrower but a Dark Pulse attack came out of nowhere stopping it) Blaziken Mask: Blaziken! Aliana: We can't allow that. Puppetmon: Not without seeing you heroes get destroyed! Clemont: Team Flare! The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Dark Masters! Henry Wong: It's them again! Piedmon: That's right, DigiDestined! Are you happy to see uncle Piedmon? T.K. Takaishi: No we are not happy to see you evil Digimon are alive, and create massive destruction! MetalEtemon: Hello there, DigiDestined! We have come back from the dead thanks to Apocalymon is to destroy you all! Primus: Hello there again, Philmac! Philmac: Primus! (Primus grabs Philmac and teleported both of them away from our heroes) Mark Evo: Philmac!! Aliana: Sorry, but there's no way your gonna pass us. Bryony: This area is off-limits to outsiders. Muscle Man: '''Get out of the way, jerk faces! We need to get inside the Prism Tower! '''MetalSeadramon: Here is the warning heroes! If you come trying to go to the Prism Tower from us, then you will be destroyed! (Cut to Ash is finally awake and discover he's locked up) Ash Ketchum: What am I doing like this? (He struggles trying to break free, but it was no use and then looks down at his Greninja) Greninja! (Then he looks at his Pokémon Team) Pikachu! Are all of you okay?! Lysandre: Hello, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Lysandre! Alain, what's going on? Let us go! Emerl: Don't worry! We'll get you down! Lysandre: Forgive me for your regrettably ruff treatment, but I can't release you. Prince Hans: Take a look at this, Ash. Ash Ketchum: (He and Pikachu turns on the right side and see a Red Zygarde) Zygarde! Alain! What's this about?! (Alain is still silent) Tai Kamiya: Please answer us! Takato Matsuki: You villains really need to stop this at once! Takuya Kanbara: Yeah! Why don't you guys just chill out and forget all of this using Zygarde to control and rule the world?! Mr. Ross: Chill out?! Oh, I think we're pretty chilled out, when we are defeated by our mortal enemy Ash along with you heroes. But I guess we should thank Alain for helping us out. Marcus Damon: What are you talking about? Mr. Ross: Alain helped us to capture Zygarde. Jafar: And we couldn't have done it without his help. Tai Kamiya: What? Takato Matsuki: No! That's not true! Agumon (Data Squad): Liars! Mr. Ross: Oh, we're the liars?! Ha! That's a good one! Isn't that a good one, Hades? Hades: Yeah, hilarious, Mr. Ross. Maleficent: Go ahead and ask him. He'll tell you. (Team Robot looks at Alain) Emerl: Alain, tell us the truth. Is it true that you helped Team Flare and the villains capture Zygarde? (Alain is silent) Marcus Damon: Answer us! Is it true or not? Alain: (sighs) It's true. (Everyone including Ash gasps) Captain Hook: You see? Now you brats have nothing to stop us from controlling Zygarde. Dr. Eggman: There's nothing more than helping Lysandre rebuild the world as his own. Verminious Snaptrap: We will rule the world! Bowser: Now thanks to Lysandre and Team Flare, we can finally destroy the heroes and rule the world using Zygarde's power! The Chameleon: We're a team, right Lysandre? Lysandre: I'm sorry, what was that? Who said anything about being a team? Verminious Snaptrap: Uh, We did. Bowser: So, we worked right? Dr. Eggman: Us too. Maleficent: (laughs evilly) Foolish ones! We were never a team. Jafar: We were just using you so we can help Lysandre conquer the world. So, you're no longer useful. Leather Teddy: What? Wendy O Koopa: What did you say?! The Chameleon: But we were your friends! Dr. Eggman: We trusted all of you! Bowser: And we paid all our money too! Bowser Jr.: Yeah! Don't you remember we worked together to destroy the heroes? King Nixel: Friends with you? Ha! You fools are just as gullible as Alain is. I know it hurts, but you'll just have to learn to accept the truth. It's over. We got what we wanted and we don't need all of you anymore. Mr. Ross: (laughing) Yeah! We are not working with you guys anymore! We are now working with our new boss Lysandre! Prince Hans: We we're never you're recruits all this time, Bowser. We are Lysandre's recruits to help him out create a new beautiful world for him, and he does not like to share his world to anyone! Bowser: What?! You betrayed me! All of you betrayed us! Bowser Jr.: You lied to us all! Ludwig Von Koopa: I do not like that! Captain Hook: And it looks like you have a flight to catch. Right, Hans? Prince Hans: That's right. Dr. Eggman: Enough is enough! Morton Koopa Jr.: Let's get them! Roy Koopa: It's payback time! (Bowser and his recruits charges Lysandre and his recruits) Prince Hans: '''Malamar, get rid of them with Psychic. (Prince Hans throws his PokéBall and Malamar uses Psychic to toss Bowser and his recruits away to the sky) '''Bowser: How could you! Dr. Eggman: Why ussssss?! Hades: Sayonara, suckers! Apocalymon: (Laughing) Farewell fools! (Then Bowser and his Recuits fell from the Prism Tower and was about to fall down to the ground, But Elsa's Malamar Uses Psychic to save them) Bowser: Elsa, why are you helping us? Elsa: '''It's because I don't want you to get hurt. '''Anna: Come on, Elsa! We don't have much time! (Elsa runs back to Anna Then we cut back to the Prism Tower, Where Emerl, Tai and the Other Leaders and their Digimon watches in surprised) Tai Kamiya: (Gasped in horror) Alain: (Shocked in horror) Mordecai: Did you guys see that?! Emerl: I can't believe this! Ash Ketchum: Lysandre. You and the villains... betrayed Bowser and his friends?! Lysandre: You see Ash, you may be one of the chosen ones. (Cut back to the heroes down at the Prism Tower) Clemont: We'll I think your the ones who should be leaving! The Lumiose Gym is mine, I have the right to be here! Keenan Crier: Yeah! Me, no want villains destroy Lumiose City! Benson: Why don't you villains just get out and never come back! Anger: If you don't free Zygarde and restore this city, I'm going to be very angry! Donald Duck: Yeah, get out of this city right now! Bryony: Oh, please. Aliana: Yeah. Serena: So Team Flare and the villains are behind this. Clemont: Yes. And it looks like to me there up to no good for sure! Blaziken Mask: The situation here is more serious than I imagined! Machinedramon: Enough with the small talk! How about if you give up and we'll let you live forever! Bonnie: It's Squishy! (Then Squishy jumps in the air and calls all the Zygarde cells and they come to Squishy as our heroes and the villains watches this Squishy begins to transform) Patamon: '''Look! '''Bonnie: Squishy! Aliana: Z-1! (Ash and Pikachu watches in surprised and so as the other heroes) Tai Kamiya: Whoa! What is happening? Mr. Ross: Ha! Z-1 is finally transforming into it's 50% form instead of 10% form. I don't wanna miss this. (All the Zygarde cells continues to come to Squishy and at last it transform into not 10% but now it's Zygarde 50% form) Bonnie: Squishy, yay! Ash Ketchum: So Squishy is... is Zygarde?! Mikey Kudo: Wow! Shoutmon: I don't believe my eyes! Agumon: Me too! Emerl: Squishy is really a Zygarde! Clembot: (Shocked) Mark EVO: Whoa! Serena: No way! Clemont: That's unbelievable! Goofy: Gwarsh! Squishy is Zygarde! (Both Primus and Philmac reappears on the rooftop) Philmac: What the, what's going on?! Primus: At last, Zygarde finally transform into it's 50% form! Puppetmon: Now this I've got to see. Aliana: Well what do you know. Bryony: Zygarde has appeared, just as Lysandre said that it would! Apocalymon: Let's see if our Zygarde can face another one. Attack Zygarde now! (Z-2 jumps off the Prism Tower and comes face to face with Squishy while falling down to the ground) Squishy: If you will not listen to me, I will use force! Ignorant fool! (They crash landed to the ground as the Green Zygarde prepares to fight the Red Zygarde) Primus: '''Now Philmac, PREPARE TO DIE!!! (Begins to charge at Philmac) RAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! (Philmac is getting ready to fight Primus) '''Narrator: Amidst the ruins of Lumiose City, two Zygarde now clash! What will happened to our heroes? And what about Alain? Lysandre's and Team Robot's greatest foes' dangerous ambition continues to run wild! As the journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts